


【DMHP】救世主的秘密

by weifafa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drrary, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weifafa/pseuds/weifafa
Summary: dirty talk，很脏，双性哈





	【DMHP】救世主的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 全程算是draco的性幻想（嘻嘻）

draco发现了一个救世主的秘密，是个惊天大秘密。

 

potter他是个双性人。

 

哇哦，于是在draco眼里很辣的屁股就更辣了。

 

他不禁开始幻想如果可以，他会对救世主做什么。也许拉着他翘掉斯内普教授的魔药课，把他推进厕所里，连静心咒都不施就开始侵犯他。他会让potter双手撑在门板上，自己从身后抱住他，和他说悄悄话，一边威胁他让他管好自己的声音，一边揉他的阴蒂让他高潮。也许他会潮吹，也许他不会，反正光是救世主可能会这个想法就够draco射一个星期了。

 

也许胁迫他晚上到有求必应室——或者级长宿舍，whatever。也许有求必应室更好，上星期draco从zabini那里了解到了一些麻瓜产品——喔，那真是酷毙了，他第一次觉得麻瓜还是有那么点用处的。想象一下，救世主戴着猫耳朵，屁股里塞着带震动棒的猫尾巴，draco甚至能想象到potter那种羞愤又不能不做的表情会有多秀色可餐。还有一些其他东西，皮鞭蜡烛和抑精环之类的，当然还有最让他感兴趣的玩意儿，跳蛋。

 

让救世主上课的时候女穴里面放跳蛋，遥控器在自己手上，这简直是draco性幻想里TOP1的事。他可以在potter快高潮的时候降档或者停下，然后在他欲求不满的眼神里一下开到最大。他肯定会高潮，喷出来的水甚至能把巫师长袍都打湿，当然啦，更别说那条draco很早之前就想亲手扒掉的牛仔裤。他的好朋友weasley和那个麻瓜种granger会担心地问harry你怎么了，哪里不舒服，他们只是不知道救世主双眸失神是因为被跳蛋操到了高潮。

 

再看看——也许还是在课堂上，就在麦格教授的变形课上，他会拉着potter到最后一排坐下，丢给麻瓜种和weasley一个挑衅的笑容。然后他会要求救世主自渎给他看，用手，就在现在。啊potter肯定会反抗，没关系，他只要凑过去对着他的耳朵呼气，然后威胁他，不做的话就现在拉着他去斯莱特林级长宿舍。格兰芬多可丢不起这个脸，于是满脸通红的救世主就会自己解开皮带扣，半脱掉那条碍事的牛仔裤，把手放在自己的阴茎上撸动。这时候draco会提醒救世主，不是这儿，是下面。救世主当然会狠狠地瞪他，但是他的眼角红红的，一点威慑力也没有。他会不情不愿地揉自己的阴蒂，再不情不愿地伸出两根手指插进穴里，当然这种不情不愿不到一会儿就会消失。救世主很快就会沉迷在他自己带来的快感里，而draco就在旁边看着，时不时给一些“好心的”指点，戳你自己的G点，对，凸起的，爽吗。

 

potter这种敏感体质没准戳两下就射了，在他沉浸在余韵的时候，draco他会解开自己的裤子，抚摸救世主的头发让他帮他舔。两个人闹到下课前夕才匆匆忙忙地施清理咒掩饰一切，然后他会在granger和weasley怀疑的眼神里给腿软的救世主飞一个媚眼。

 

还有好多好多肮脏的想法（dirty thought），想把救世主操到失神，用自己的阴茎让救世主爽到什么都不能说，只会叫他的名字以及呻吟。想在救世主高潮的时候狠狠撞进他抽搐的女穴，把他操到喷水，操到脑子里只有性（sex）。想在救世主的脖子上系起项圈，让他一边被操一边“喵喵”叫。

 

但是现在，draco看着略显不安的男朋友，只是低头亲了一下他的嘴唇，又忍不住在他脖子上吸了个吻痕，把头埋在harry的颈窝里，告诉他：“I like it.”

 

AND LIKE YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching💛


End file.
